


"It's not half bad for a desolate ball of acid."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and boba's doing his internal monologue abt his work, and hes like 'sometimes i envy the dead', and hes thinking about how he never takes breaks, and so now i wrote something where he takes a damn personal day, bc mental health is important, i was reading a book right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba takes some time off from work, at Vader's insistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not half bad for a desolate ball of acid."

Boba was definitely averse to the idea of taking “a few personal days,” as Vader had put it. He was a bounty hunter, he didn’t take personal days, he did his job, got paid, and found another damn job. It was a cycle and it wasn’t as if he didn’t have breaks. He rested between jobs. So what if that time between jobs was always short? It didn’t matter to Boba, why should it matter to Vader?

Okay…so maybe he hadn’t really _rested_ since his father’s death. There wasn’t anything wrong with that. He’s effective and in high demand when it comes to a clean, discreet bounty. That was a good thing. There wasn’t any reason he could think of for him to stop working. It could affect his reputation, after all, and he couldn’t afford that.

He’s more than a little surprised when Vader suggests they go to Bast Castle. A week and a half away from the empire, no bounties? Well, maybe Boba had been sleeping in the pilot’s seat of the Slave I a little _too_ often lately… Plus if Vader went with him he could pass it off as a private assignment. No harm done to his status, and he could get a decent night’s sleep. After thinking it over a little more, he agrees to the trip to Vjun.

Vjun, as it turns out, is not an enjoyable place to be. The planet was half dead and half acid, and he couldn’t be more grateful that they weren’t landing on the planet’s surface. Bast Castle was…well, different from what he’d expected. The furnishings were plain, mostly dark wood. He’d almost expected something closer to the interior of the Death Star and ended up kicking himself for that- Vader wouldn’t want his private home looking like that hunk of shit.

He spent the first couple days exploring the castle, taking in all the different rooms. Finally, he decided to seek out Vader. He finds Vader sitting in a room that’s obviously designed to have the same function as his meditation chambers back on the Star. He watches silently as Vader removes the top plates of his armor, detaching the machinery that controls his breathing. He sees Vader breathing on his own for a handful of seconds only for whatever he was doing to fail. He watches as the armor is fitted back into place and Vader stops struggling for air.

Boba waits for the Sith Lord to turn to face him, scowling. “What was that?”

“I was simply practicing a Force technique. A form of meditation.”

“Yeah, sure. It looked _very_ relaxing.” Boba rolls his eyes.

“For a moment, it was. What are you doing here, Fett?”

“Hunting Ewoks, obviously- what the hell do you think I’m doing?”

“You have the rest of the castle to yourself, why do you feel the need to disrupt me?”

“Because if I have to sit on my ass and relax for the rest of the time here, so do you. I’ve been pacing around this place on my own for two days, now you get to join in on the festivities.”

“Very well.” Vader sighs, walking past Boba.

The next few days are spent in varying degrees of silence. Boba spends most of his time reading with the Sith Lord, and he ends up going to bed at a reasonable hour most nights as well. They talk sometimes, about the situation of the world, about old friends, about the emperor. Boba finds himself enjoying their conversations a lot- who knew Vader would almost make him snort up his drink?

It’s time to head back to the Death Star before he knows it. He’d actually had a decent time, he’d even tried to explain the rules of Bolo-ball to Vader only to get into a debate over whether or not it was better than podracing (and it was, it definitely was). They load up Vader’s J-type and take off, part of Boba wishing they had a little more time on the dump of a planet.

“So, why Vjun?” Boba asks, leaning back in his seat. “Not like it gets many visitors.”

Vader  doesn’t even glance over at him and Boba smirks. “I answered my own question, huh? Still, there are plenty of nicer uninhabited planets.”

“It most suits my needs.”

“Sith shit, alright.” Boba nods, letting his head rest against the back of the seat.

“I prefer a cooler climate as well.”

He nods again, turning to look out at hyperspace. As they approach their destination, Boba glances back over at Vader.

“I wouldn’t mind going back, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s not half bad for a desolate ball of acid.”

Boba swears he heard Vader laugh.


End file.
